Ebil Mafuyu!
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: Mafuyu's birthday, Kirie, Kei, Yaoi? Its almost to much! I dont wanna spoil the jest of the story for ya.


**_~Ebil Mafuyu~_**

Kei ran through a dark alleyway. He heard himself pant as he ran faster. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and kept running. "No...No!" He yelled, He hopped over Mafuyu's fence and knocked on the door, getting ready to jump to get the key from the top of the door frame. He heard more groaning of the ghost he was running from. "Come on, Mafuyu...Open the door!" He whispered to himself, just before he was grabbed by the ghost, and firm hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him in the house.

Kei sat on the couch, panting and still sweaty from running. A glass of water was shaking slightly in his hands. Mafuyu sat next to him, the Camera Obscura in his lap. "What happened?" Mafuyu asked.  
Kei shook his head, unable to speak. "Drink the water..." Mafuyu said, taking the glass from Kei's shaky palms and put the glass to Kei's lips, he tipped the glass so that the water went down Kei's throat. Mafuyu pulled the glass away and set it on the table.

"Are you okay now?" Mafuyu asked, trying to get Kei to calm himself. Kei took deep breaths and stopped shaking. "Yeah..." Kei said, his voice raspy. Mafuyu handed Kei the water glass again,  
and this time, Kei gulped back the whole thing. Mafuyu rubbed Kei's back to comfort him.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Mafuyu asked softly. Kei coughed alittle, then resumed his shaking.  
"Your crazy girlfriend got a ghost to chase me down the alleyway." Kei said, hugging his knees.  
Mafuyu closed his eyes, imagining Kirie sending a ghost after Kei for some reason. "So you came here...why?"  
Kei stopped shaking. "Because...*Hic*...You have the key to...*Hic* capture these things...*Hic*"  
Mafuyu picked Kei up,(Like the way you carry a new bride), and carried Kei up the stairs.  
"You can sleep in Miku's room...She's spending the rest of the month in college." Mafuyu said.  
Kei nodded. "Goodnight, Kei." Mafuyu said, shutting the lights off and closed the door.  
_

**_-The next day-_**

It was Mafuyu's Twenty-third birthday, and Miku threw a big surprise party. (Since everyone there was of age to drink, Achohal was involved.) Though being a Twenty-third birthday of a male, There was games like Truth or dare and Spin the bottle. '7 minutes in Heaven' really interested Kei.

"Okay, now, since Mafuyu is the birthday boy, he spins first." Miku said, looking at her brother.  
Mafuyu placed his fingers on the bottle and spinned it, as it slowed, Kei's heart beated faster.  
Kei closed his eyes.

Gasps were heard all around the circle, and some grumbles, and girlish squeals. Kei opened his eyes...

The bottle pointed to him.

Mafuyu was looking at him, concern filled those dark black eyes.

Miku grabbed both of their arms and dragged them to a closet.

"Seven minutes, starting when the door closes. Get in there, you two." Miku said, Mafuyu was pushed inside,  
while Kei walked in the closet so he wasn't pushed.

**Slam...**

The door closed, leaving Kei and Mafuyu in the closet...

Meanwhile, outside, the girls,(Except Rei and Miku), were complaining about how Kei got to spend seven minutes with Mafuyu, alone in a closet, where many interesting things can happen.

Tomoe and Kirie complained the most.

Miku sighed and stood up. "Guys, Its the rules..."

Kirie kept watch of the clock, then it rang. Miku skipped to the closet door, and let the two out.  
Mafuyu walked out with a pleased smirk on his face, while Kei stepped out, blushing so much his face resembled a tomato.

"What happened in there!" Kirie shouted at Mafuyu, who paid no attention to the Shrine maiden.  
Kei sat back down, next to Koji. Koji turned to him and asked him what happened in the closet.

Kei kept staring at Mafuyu the whole time. Mafuyu only gave Kirie glances of 'Bitch-lay-off-it.'

Truth or dare was a nightmare...

**_-The game of Truth or Dare-_**

Miku looked around the circle. "Hmmm...Yuu, Truth or Dare." Yuu thought for a minute. "Dare."  
Yuu responded. Miku thought for a second. "I dare you to skip around outside with your shirt off."

Yuu did as he was dared, though to the displeasure to Rei, and was sitting in the circle again.  
(With his shirt back on) "Hmm..Mafuyu, Truth or dare." Yuu asked, and Mafuyu looked at him, smirking.  
Being the daredevil Mafuyu was, he said, "Dare". Yuu blinked, and looked to Rei. Rei whispered a dare in Yuu's ear. Yuu turned to Mafuyu had almost had an intense stare-down with the Twenty three year old.

"...I dare you to kiss Kei..." Yuu said. Mafuyu didn't seemed phased, while Kei began to blush.  
Mafuyu stood up and walked to where Kei was sitting, leaned down, and pressed his lips against Kei's.  
Kirie stood up and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Mafuyu pulled away, smirking. Yuu blinked and coughed, and looked away. "My turn?" Mafuyu asked.  
Yuu nodded, and Mafuyu smirked. "Hey, Takamine." Mafuyu said, as Takamine looked at his intern.  
"Hm?" Takamine asked. Mafuyu pointed to the balcony. "I dare you to go outside, and scream at the top of your lungs that your an old pervert." Mafuyu said.

Kei felt himself get light-headed at the devilish smirk that creeped its way onto Mafuyu's beautiful face.  
Takamine considered using a pass, but since Mafuyu was the birthday boy, it wouldn't work.  
He walked to the balcony and screamed, "IM A OLD PERV!" Just as the High School girls were walking under Mafuyu's balcony. The girls looked up and began to talk about the weird Novelist.

Takamine blinked, then walked back to the circle, and when he passed Mafuyu, he smacked the young man on the back of the head, earning death glares of all the girls. (Except Rei, Miku was giving him a death glare for smacking her brother)

The game continued until Mafuyu told everyone that he was getting bored.

So Miku found a good way to entertain him.

**_-During an intense game of Twister-_**

Mafuyu and Kei where in a...very suggestive position, with everyone watching, ("If you fall, your out!")  
Kei blushed as he was covered by Mafuyu's very slim and feminine figure. Kei was beneath Mafuyu, while Mafuyu was bent over Kei. (I dont wanna mention how hard they are right now...)

Miku sat there, the twister wheel in her lap. She spun the little arrow and smiled. "Right hand, Red." She said.  
Kei moved his hand to the nearest red, by Mafuyu's hand, but the hand where Mafuyu's was moved, to the red dot by Kei's crouch. Kei blushed. "Baka, Mafuyu! Ebil Baka!" Kei yelled, but still didn't tip over.

Mafuyu noticed where his hand was, and smirked. He slightly moved so his groin brushed against Kei's bottom.  
Kei yelped and fell. Miku got up. "Mafuyu wins!" Miku said. Everyone blinked as Mafuyu picked Kei up and carried him to his room.

**_-In Mafuyu's bedroom-_**

Kei panted, blushing as Mafuyu laid down next to him. Mafuyu nuzzled his nose into Kei's neck, his warm breath caused Kei to shiver.

"That was amazing, Kei." Mafuyu whispered.

Kei made a mental note of to play Twister more often with Mafuyu.


End file.
